The IM conversation
by DarknessintheCorners
Summary: Jack and Ianto have a conversation on MSN. aannddd... that's about it really... I'm terriable at Summarys


The Omnisexual Slut; is now online.

Teaboy's the name, Don't wear it out; is now online.

The Omnisexual Slut says: Ianto?

The Omnisexual Slut says: Helooo? Ianto? Anyone there?

The Omnisexual Slut says: Oi, Ianto, stop ignoring me.

Teaboy's the name, Don't wear it out says: I don't belive I'm ignoring you Sir, I'm just very busy with the reports you wanted finished by the morning.

The Omnisexual Slut says: You don't seriously think i was being serious about that report, do you?

Teaboy's the name, Don't wear it out says: O'course i did... Why? Were you joking about it?

The Omnisexual Slut says: Well... I just didn't want you to go home with the others is all... If ya see what i mean.

Teaboy's the name, Don't wear it out says: ...

The Omnisexual Slut says: Yan... Your ignoring me again... Seriously, whyy do you keep ignoring me?

Teaboy's the name, Don't wear it out says: You know what Sir... I might actually put you in for harrassment.

The Omnisexual Slut says: You wouldn't really do that... Would you?

Teaboy's the name, Don't wear it out says: Well it depends, what you gunna do to me?

The Omnisexual Slut says: grin Why don't you come and find out...

Teaboy's the name, Don't wear it out says: ... I don't think i want to anymore, I'm quite frightend

The Omnisexual Slut, has changed his/her name to, Captain Jack Harkness, Loving that welsh boy of his.

Captain Jack Harkness, Loving that welsh boy of his says: What's to be frightend of, you'll be with the Captain.

Teaboy's the name, Don't wear it out says: ... That's exactly what I'm frightend of.

Captain Jack harkness, Loving that welsh boy of his says: sad facee What's that meant to mean?

Teaboy's the name; Don't wear it out says: it means exactly as it says on the tin jack. roll eye

Captain Jack Harkness. Loving that welsh boy of his, has changed his/her name to , C.J.H. Feels like the world has gone to shit becuase his welsh boy don't love him back.

C.J.H. Feels like the world has gone to shit becuase his welsh boy don't love him back says: You've really gone and done this time Yan, you've completly gone and broken my heart. I hope your happy living with that kind of guilt.

Teaboy's the name, Don't wear it out, has changed his/her name to, Cheer up Emo Captain, 3 you really.

Cheer up Emo Captain, 3 you really says: Jack, You keep going all Emotional on me, can't you just have one day, where you don't go Emo on me?

C.J.H. Feels like the world has gone to shit becuase his welsh boy don't love him back says: No. It's my job and duty. But... as you clearly love me so much, I won't keep going Emo on you,

C.J.H. Feels like the world has gone to shit becuase his welsh boy don't love him back, has changed his/her name to, C.J.H. I Love you Ianto Keiren Jones.

C.J.H. I Love You Ianto Keiren Jones says: See, I'm not all Emo anymore. happyfacee

Cheer up Emo Captain, 3 You really has changed his/her name to, Ianto Keiren Jones. I Love You Too Captain Jack Harkness.

Ianto Keiren Jones. I Love You Too Captain Jack Harkness says: Finally, Now, Can I get on with the paper work?

C.J.H. I Love You Ianto Keiren Jones says: ... Well... I have some paper work here in my office, if you would like to take a look?

Ianto Keiren Jones. I Love You Too Captain Jack Harkness says: ... Is this just another one of your schemes to get me into your office so you can get into my pants?

C.J.H. I Love You Ianto Keiren Jones says: ... I'm onto you welsh, you know far too much.

C.J.H. I Love You Ianto Keiren Jones says: But, in all seriousness, how did you know about me wanting to get into your pants?

Ianto Keiren Jones. I Love You Too Captain Jack Harkness says: Oh... You know... Just a hunch, Seems as you've wanted in my pants ever since this morning. ;

C.J.H. I Love You Ianto Keiren Jones says: O.o Then, why the hell are you still there? Why the Fuck arn't you in my office bending over my desk?

Ianto Keiren Jones. I Love You Too Captain Jack Harkness says: Fine, Fine, I'm my way.

Ianto Keiren Jones. I Love You Too Captain Jack Harkness Has Signed off.

C.J.H. I Love You Ianto Keiren Jones Has signed off.

Jack leaned back on his chair waiting for the familliar welsh voice that lingered in his dreams at night.

"Jack?" The form of Ianto came through the office door and perched himself on the end of Jack's desk. The Captain smiled at his precious little welsh boy.

"Hey." Jack got up and kissed Ianto soflty on the lips. Ianto responded only slightly only to have Jack pull away before things got more heated.

"wait, I want this to be memorable" Jack grabbed hold of Ianto's hand and pulled him towards the hatch.

Once in the Hatch, jack started kissing Ianto's neck slightly. The Welsh Boy pulled away and looked sincerly into Jack's eyes.

"I mean it Jack, I seriously do Love you, I don't want you to turn out to be just another hopeless cause, like all the one night stands" Jack planted a small kiss on Ianto's nose.

"I know, Ianto, I Love You too. and it won't be a hopeless casue, becuase whatever anyone says, You are mine forever and ever, I don't want this to ever end" Ianto smiled up at him and allowed himself to pulled onto the bed to allow sleep and unmentionable otherthings to take it's hold onto the two Lovers.

Who knew love could prevail in the most odd of places.

THE END

**Authors Note: **Kaiii... first attempt at a Crack fic. aanndd first REAL attempt at a torchwood fic. so... concrit acceptable but please be nice?  
**Comments 3  
**xoxoAzzer


End file.
